world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
013115beausami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 01:05 -- 01:05 AA: Beeeeeeau~! T_T 01:06 CA: Oh Sami, uh, you ok? Was my luck boost not enough at the casino? You didn't go bankrupt did you?... 01:06 AA: I was trying to make friends with this girl who works here, talk to her more about what's going on in this world and stuff, and she thought I was flirting with her! 01:06 AA: No, I'm making all of the money. All of it. 01:06 AA: But she seemed so excited when she thought I was flirting and now I think I broke her heart~! T_T 01:07 AA: And she still said we could meet up but is she going to hate me for leading her on????? T_T 01:07 CA: Oh dear... 01:08 CA: Sami, I doubt it's that bad! If she still agreed to meet you, she probably likes you just fine... 01:08 CA: And I mean, it's not like you lead her on, since you never had romantic intentions in the first place... 01:09 AA: Yeah, but....am I like....some sort of oblivious flirt, Beau???? 01:10 CA: Well, I haven't noticed, but then again, when you talk to me you ARE flirting... 01:11 AA: What about before we started dating? Was I like flirty all the time then???? 01:12 AA: But wati, what if I flirted with you subcosciousyl anyway just because i liked you? so theres no way to know... 01:12 CA: Well, how about this, what did you ask this girl?... 01:12 AA: i mean i ddidnt know i liked you back then though. 01:14 AA: i was all ilke "you seem really sweet and thank you for warning me about that asshole slim, do you want to meet up after you get off work and show me around?" 01:14 AA: because I think shes scared to talk plainyl in front of her boss. 01:15 CA: oh wow that is very flirty... 01:15 AA: oh god it is?!?!!?!!! 01:15 CA: Well I mean, considering the context, you asked her about when she gets off work, and considering WHERE she works...... 01:15 AA: T_T im sorry beau id idn't mean to flirt with other people! 01:16 CA: Sami, really, it's fine! It's not like you did it intentionally!... 01:17 CA: Besides, you're openly apologizing about it, instead of hiding it from me. I'm pretty happy you did that... 01:17 CA: But, besides that, are you ok? You're typing.. differently than the way you normally do... 01:17 AA: you dont think im the worst at girlfriending? 01:18 CA: You are a very great girlfriend Sami, don't worry... 01:21 AA: thanks. your'e sure? you arent just saying that because your teh best? 01:23 CA: I am checking the data now... 01:24 CA: Yes, it would seem that my ranking on the "Who Is The Best?" has no effect on it. You are simply a a great girlfriend... 01:24 AA: <3<3<3 01:25 CA: You sure you're ok?... 01:25 AA: yeah, im great. my chest feels all warm though. probalby the <#LURVE<3. 01:28 AA: i wish ouy were here right now so o could kiss you all over your face. and other places, wink wink.<3 01:28 CA: I guess the new typing style threw me off.. I haven't seen anyone use "teh" in a very long time... 01:29 CA: You're.. in a casino right?... 01:29 AA: yeah. 01:29 CA: Does this casino.. serve alcohol?... 01:30 AA: i dunno. all the drinks have cute naems. 01:30 CA: ohh dear... 01:30 AA: i ordered the ctutest sounding one. 01:30 AA: it was candy colored! 01:30 AA: and tasted warm. 01:31 AA: even though it was cold. 01:31 CA: Yeah, Sami, that's alcohol... 01:31 CA: Oh my god you're drunk... 01:32 AA: nah. aclohol tastes gross, right? 01:33 CA: No, some drinks don't taste like they have any alcohol in them, but they do... 01:33 AA: why would dogs drink alochol? 01:34 AA: thats silly. 01:34 AA: awww. they ARE little puppy people! T_T 01:34 AA: brandy looked so sad when is aid i had a boyfriend. T_T 01:34 AA: puppy dog eyes. 01:35 CA: Sami I had a cartoon character esque sprite for my world. I think you underestimate how silly this game can be... 01:35 CA: I hope you aren't planning on leaving me for her =P... 01:35 AA: oh! maybe ic an set her up with someone! 01:36 AA: i guess she lieks girls? but i dont know if she ONLY likes girls... 01:36 CA: Set her up with that nice Mavico daughter... 01:37 CA: that is most definitely a good idea... 01:37 AA: lily? no, i think shes dating meouets son again. 01:38 AA: only i think meouet is afriad hes gonna turn on us or something beucase shes watching him liek a hawk. or whatever trolls call hawks. bigfeatherypredatorbeast? 01:39 CA: I could check in on him if you desire... 01:39 AA: also id on't know if lily likes girls. 01:40 AA: katie does i think? but i dont know about any of the other humna girls. but trolls are all like....bi or pan or something, right/ 01:41 AA: oh! what about maemae?! or seriad? i think their both single....oh, but what if she has a problem with their whole quadrant-y dealie? 01:42 AA: ughhh. matchmaking is hard! 01:42 CA: I think you're over worrying about this young woman's romance life... 01:42 AA: T_T ive never had to rject someone before. 01:42 AA: except squidboy. btu i dont even know if thats what he was after. 01:43 AA: its so hard to get a read on that guy. 01:43 CA: squid.. boy?... 01:44 AA: you know, cACK.flip. if orgot i cant say that stuff still. :( 01:44 CA: Ah, I see... 01:45 AA: but yuo dont have anything tow orry about there. i am so not interested 01:46 AA: and im not even sure ifthats what he was getting at. 01:46 CA: Don't worry, you have made it clear, I don't have to enter gladatorial combat with any of your potential suitors... 01:46 AA: T_T why do i have suitors/!?!?! im not that girl! 01:47 AA: oh sugar. i think ive got more than a boonbond here now. 01:47 CA: Sami, it will all be ok, I promise! I think you just need to lie down and... what... 01:47 CA: a boonbond?!... 01:48 AA: i think so? 01:48 CA: Sugar honey ice tea Sami! I never struck you for the type of person to be able to rake in the big bills from gambling... 01:49 AA: i kind o fhave a good luck charm<#<3<# 01:50 CA: Ehe, thank you, I will be careful to maintain sending you aaaaaaaaaall the luck... 01:50 CA: all of it... 01:51 AA: thsi asshole slim though....i cant even get in to tlka to him with less than a boonbond. iwonder if ishold keep going so i have wiggle room if he cheats or if my luck runs out. 01:51 AA: or am i getting greedy here? maybe is hould wait until ive talked to brandy about slim... 01:52 CA: Well, you DO have 3 mind players on that team... 01:52 AA: ...itd be nice to use the money to buy fraymotifs for me and everyone... 01:52 AA: ...think hwo nice itd be for the kids if they got fraymotifs this early, beau! 01:53 CA: Well, if you're lucky, and If I do my job right you will be, you might have room for both... 01:53 CA: You can have uh.. what's their names... 01:53 CA: Doir, Lily, and Erisio do the mindy things... 01:53 CA: to stop slim from cheating the game... 01:53 AA: on who? 01:53 AA: oh! 01:53 AA: but i dont think they can get in unless they have a boonbond too. 01:54 CA: I'll do my best to be a long distance horseshoe!... 01:54 AA: and doirs not playing because he thinks its a scam which yeah obviously its a scam but i dont know how else were supposed to talk to slim. 01:55 AA: yeah........thats a good point. thsi is definitely a scam. theres now ay im making this much money this easy withjout a catch. slims probably up tp some shenanigans 01:55 AA: i should definitely talk to brandy befroe i goup against him! 01:55 AA: oh, crickets! and im drunk too! i cant go up against him while im drunk! 01:56 CA: Well, good luck! And uh, before you talk to her, you might want to consider lying down for a moment... 01:56 AA: i cant talk to her until midnight anyway. 02:01 CA: Well, if you already have a boonbond, maybe take a lil rest, it will be good for your health... 02:01 AA: yeah okay. i dont really feel bad though. just a little sleepy. 02:02 CA: Don't forget to drink some water... 02:02 AA: but if you think itd be best, ill trust my beauyfriend. <3<3<3,3 02:02 CA: ehehe, <3... 02:05 AA: Okay, im going to take a little nap then. night night. 02:05 AA: <3love you<3 02:05 CA: night Sami! Love you too!...